


Waiting for an Opening

by alba17



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Foreplay, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it sparring or foreplay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for an Opening

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at comment_fic on LJ.

Bobbi stared down at May with a triumphant expression. "Hah. You thought you'd get me with that one."

May scrambled up and shot her an annoyed look. "No. Not exactly. Just trying out something new." She circled Bobbi in a fighting stance, weight balanced on the balls of her feet, arms stretched out, at the ready. Bobbi looked at her out of the corner of her eyes as she mirrored May's movements. They were a good match, May's experience and nimbleness balancing Bobbi's strength and long limbs. May tried not to let Bobbi’s impossibly long legs distract her.

They eyed each other, waiting for an opening. When May saw Bobbi's attention flick to the door for a second, she moved in and kicked her legs out from under her. Bobbi fell, breaking her fall with a hand, but May was on her before she could get back up, grabbing her and rolling her onto her back, pinning her wrists to the floor and straddling her hips. 

May let her herself grin, just a little bit, as she leaned over Bobbi. "Hah. Tables turned."

"Not for long." Bobbi tried to move her arms but May held tight. Bobbi was flushed and her eyes snapped. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Just like to see you challenged. You're not always going to have those nunchucks or whatever you call them." She tightened her thighs around Bobbi's hips.

"They're called battle staves. And I can fight just fine without them." Bobbi wriggled her hips, trying to dislodge May.

"Guess that's how you ended up like this, huh?" Giving in to a sudden urge, May slid her hands on top of Bobbi's, leaning farther down, closer to Bobbi's face. She could almost feel the faster movement of Bobbi's chest. They stared at each other, breathing hard.

With a grunt, Bobbi abruptly flung May off her and reversed their positions, rolling on top of May and beaming down at her with a broad smile. "Now who's on top?"

May grimaced. "Very funny." Bobbi's weight pressed down on her from head to toe and Bobbi held her arms out, spread eagled. Their eyes locked and suddenly May didn't feel like fighting any more. She relaxed her body and softened her expression. Bobbi immediately sensed the change. Her eyebrows lifted and her weight shifted as she relaxed further into May. She wove her fingers through May's and leaned in closer so their faces were mere inches apart. 

"If I'd known this was what you meant when you asked to spar, I'd have cut to the chase," Bobbi said in a husky voice. "We could've just gone out for drinks."

"Naw. This is a lot more fun." May pulled her down all the way so their mouths met in a kiss.


End file.
